why me revised
by thegirlofmanymoods
Summary: Sakura thought she was going over to Tsunade's for a normal meeting. However she couldn't have been more wrong. "What? Marriage?" discontinued
1. shocker

Sakura sighed when she gazed over at her watch. It was getting close to noon which meant that her short time of relaxation was now over. She had to go to Tsunade's office now. Probably to go over her piles of paper work again. There were times when Sakura really wanted to not be so close to the village leader. But at least the room was somewhat air conditioned. Ever since Sakura had returned from her mission at Snow she had been boiling over from the heat.

Slowly she got up from her sitting position on the grass. She currently standing by a small river that she would occasionally go to so she could think and be alone. Or to just enjoy the beauty of the river. As far as she knew no one else knew about this spot. And she was alright with that. It almost made her feel like the spot was hers. After taking it in one more time, she began to run over to Tsunade's office.

Soon she reached her desired location But before she went inside she checked her watch once again. It was exactly twelve, good. She knew that Tsunade hated it when she was late. Every time that happened Tsunade gave her a two hour lecture while Sakura sat and did Tsunade's paperwork for her. Not exactly what you would call fun.

She became surprised when she walked into the office room. Shikamaru was leaning on a bookcase sleeping. No surprise there. What startled her was that Gaara was standing near the window looking out of it, as if waiting for something to be over. She hadn't heard anything about him coming to Konoha. It had been a full ten years since the incident at the Chunin exams. And relations between Leaf and Sand had greatly improved. This was mostly due to Gaara's leadership. "Ah you're here Sakura," Tsunade told her.

"Yes I am Tsunade," Sakura replied slowly as she tried to figure out what this was about. Wait a minute. She was remembering now that the shadow nin just had a mission. So he was just here to give his report for it. Well that solved that mystery. Funny to think that the only reason she knew that was because she had to most of the paperwork for that mission. So what was Gaara doing here then? Was she going on a mission with him or something? Hah! As if. Why would the Kazekage come all the way here just go on a mission with her?"And what exactly am I here for?" she asked.

"Well Sakura," Tsunade said, taking a deep breath. Sakura was officially worried, Tsunade only did that when she was going to say something really bad…"You are going to depart on a very long and important mission. As a way to increase the ties between Suna and Konoha, you will be marrying Gaara."

Sakura froze as what Tsunade had just said sunk in. Marriage? Gaara? Her? This could not be happening. Not to her."What?" she screamed. "No way!" She looked over at Gaara. "No offense." She ran out of Tsunade's office, headed in no particular direction. All she wanted at that moment was to get out of there.

Tsunade sighed. "Shikamaru wake up!" she commanded. He continued to sleep so she walked over and yelled in his ear "Wake up!" He jumped up and looked at her. "Go bring Sakura back," she commanded rather loudly.

Shikamaru groaned and mumbled something about girls being troublesome. But nevertheless he left. And a few moments later he came back in dragging a very angry Sakura. "This is so stupid, did you ever think that I may actually want to have a say about who I get married to?" The pink haired medic complained.

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, I truly am sorry that I have to control your life like this. But it would really help out the situation between Konoha and Suna."

"But I thought the ties between Suna and Konoha were already strong," she protested as she wrenched herself away from the shadow nin.

"Yes they are. However the council of elders in the Sand Village believe that this will help to permanently ally to the two villages. They chose you because the hospital in Suna is currently in dire need of another experienced medic. Please try to understand this situation. I know this sounds crazy. But I need you to accept this." The blonde replied.

Sakura sighed. She really did not want to do this. It felt like she was handing her life over. But at the same time, if it was what Konoha really needed, then she would have to accept it. What if the Leaf Village really needed this arrangement? Then it would be selfish of her to not to consent to the proposal. She looked over to the man she would be marrying. "Are you alright with this?"

Gaara finally looked over from the window and simply shrugged. "Hn." His face was completely blank, not allowing her to so much as guess what he was feeling. That annoyed her. She wanted to know what he felt about this. She wanted him to be as distressed about this situation as she was.

"I can see we'll get along great together," mumbled Sakura, looking down at the floor. Well, if he stayed like that at least they wouldn't have to worry about fighting. He would be to stoic to care about arguing. Unfortunately that was the only positive thing she could think of at the moment. Her gaze drifted up. "So when I do have to leave?" her question was directed at Tsunade.

"Tomorrow," The Hoakge answered, "And Gaara will stay with you tonight. Since you two will be spending the rest of your lives together, I didn't think it would be much of a problem."

Sakura sighed and looked over towards Gaara. "Do you know where I live?"

"No, but I can find it on my own," he replied. Kind of creepy. But for now she would let it slide. After all, he could probably just ask Naruto where her house was. The hyperactive blonde was probably going to freak out when he found out about their predicament.

Sakura nodded. "Alright, well then I think I shall take my leave." Without looking back she strode out of the office. She went straight for her home, intending on staying there as long as she could. After all, this would be the last day that she could be at her home as a single woman.

This was really going to be a big change. Sure she had been in a few relationships before. And some of them had gotten pretty heated, but none of them had resulted in anything even close to marriage. And now she supposed to spend her life with a male that she barely knew. Somehow she didn't feel very optimistic about her future. It almost felt like she was locked up in a cage, not able to find a way out.

When she arrived home she unlocked the door and stepped in. The smell of lavender greeted her. She always made sure to keep some in her home. They made her home feel more inviting, or at least that's how she felt about it.

After shutting the door behind her she began to look around her home. It was small compared to many other houses in the village, barely bigger than an apartment. However Sakura really liked it. She remembered how excited she was when she had first got it. Her and Ino and spent a day buying furniture for it (well actually Sakura did all the buying, but Ino helped her pick out everything). She moved her hand across a coffee table in the living room. Everything in her home had a new meaning now. It symbolized her old life, the life that was now over.

She went over to her bedroom and plopped down on the bed. She really didn't want to have to leave this place. But...then again...maybe she wouldn't have to. And idea was forming in her head. After all, what was the problem with her having two homes? She could always say that she wanted to have the house in case she ever needed to return to Konoha. No one could argue with that reason right?

The beeping sound of her watch cut off Sakura's trail of thought. Right, she was supposed to meet with Ino and Tenten today. She really didn't feel up to it right now, all she wanted to do was lie there on her bed. But she decided to force herself up. She didn't want to feel the wrath of two of Konoha's top Kinochi's. She had felt it before when she had to blow off one of their get together's to get some extra work done at the hospital. And she never wanted to feel it again. Besides, at least she could get telling them about her new marriage over with.

She forced herself off of her bed and grabbed her keys. Then she walked over to the door and went out, locking the door before she left.


	2. last day at home

**looking at the old version and thought that it was poorly done. So I'm revising it now. Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

"What?" both Tenten and Ino exclaimed when Sakura explained her marriage situation to them. They were all sitting around a table in the mall food court. They had planned to go shopping for the day. But Sakura wanted to get her news out of the way so as soon as they arrived in the mall she sat them down and told them about it.

Sakura sighed, Tenten and Ino had yelled so loudly that most of the people in the food court were staring at them. She turned and glared at most of them, they looked away. Then she looked back over towards her friends. "I found it hard to believe too," she explained. "But I guess I'll just have to put up with it."

"That's horrible!" Ino exclaimed, more quietly this time. "If I was in that situation, I would be way more freaked about it then you are. It's basically giving your life away."

"I know," Sakura explained sadly, the comment only helped to strengthen the medic's dislike for the marriage. "I'm not fond of it either. But, since it will supposedly help the village, I'll do it. Besides it's not like I have much choice in the matter."

"When do you leave?" Tenten asked.

Sakura placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Tomorrow."

"What?" Tenten and Ino yelled out once more. Sakura had to go through the process of glaring at people who were looking at them all over again.

"So much for giving you time to prepare for it," Tenten mumbled.

"Yeah I know," Sakura replied. "But knowing Tsunade, she knew for a while and decided to put it off until the last possible moment. So, today is my last day living in Konoha. And I was hoping not to be sad the entire day. Therefore I was hoping that we could just have fun for the rest of today." In truth she just wanted to stop talking about the arrangement. And she knew that she could do that by getting her friends focused on shopping.

"Sure," Tenten replied.

"Absolutely!" Ino agreed, throwing her fist into the air. The blonde dragged her two friends into clothing stores and they began shopping.

When Sakura arrived home she felt very satisfied. She had bought three pairs of pants, two hoodies and one shirt. They had also spent time sparring (Tenten's idea) and just walking around town. It wasn't really anything special, but Sakura liked it nonetheless. Even though every two seconds she had to stop herself from thinking that it was going to be her last day living here.

When she opened the door to her house and walked in she was greeted with an unexpected surprise. Gaara was sitting on her couch, remote in hand, watching her TV, acting like he owned the place. Sure he said he was going to find her house, but she didn't expect him to come to it till later. Or at least to stand by the front door until he got in. Wait a minute, how did he get in? After a moment of searching she found the spare key that she gave Naruto beside him on the couch. He looked pretty comfortable there. In fact he didn't even look up when she dropped her bags in shock.

So she picked up her bags and looked over at his face. The blank stare was still the dominate expression on his features. "Yo." she told him. He nodded to acknowledge her presence. It was almost like she was talking to a wall. She might have to make an imaginary friend just to have someone to have conversation with. The thought of her deliberately becoming schizophrenic made her shudder. Then again, Temari and Kankurou would be there, so she could talk with them right?

She walked over towards her room and dumped her bags on her bed. She'd put them away later. Her eyes glanced over at the clock. It said that it was 6:00pm. So, what to do now. What was there to do? She had already eaten in the mall, she didn't really have any books that she wanted to finish, it was too late to train, and she didn't want to put away the bags yet... Well she could always go watch TV, but Gaara was watching it... Oh what the hey, she might as well spend time with the guy. After all, she was going to spend time with him for the rest of her life, might as well start now.

She walked over to the couch and sat beside him. Like she had suspected, he didn't even look up at her. Just kept changing the channel every two or three seconds. "You know," she began telling him, "It's probably better if you just find one channel you like and stick to it."

"Nothing good on," he mumbled, still pressing down on the remote buttons.

She looked at him oddly, "Then...why are you watching it?"

He shrugged, "Nothing better to do." Sakura sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought.

For a while neither of them said anything, just sat beside each other staring at the TV screen that, thanks to Gaara, was constantly changing. But after about half an hour, Sakura decided to try talking to him again. "So...," she began, "What do you think about this whole marriage thing?"

Gaara shrugged, not bothering to look at her. "It's something that has to be done."

"Yes, I guess it is," she replied slowly. She began to rack her brain for something to say, and when she did think of something, he gave her a very short reply that left no room for further conversation. Not wanting to give up easily, she tried to think of something else to talk about. He answered the way he did before. This cycle continued until she couldn't take it anymore. "Baa!" she exclaimed, walking out of the room. "You're hopeless!" She didn't see the small smirk that fell on his face.

She walked into the kitchen and got out a bag of chips. Although she could bake, when she was frustrated, she preferred not to. Took too much concentration. Hence the large amount of junk food she had in her pantry. She opened the chip bag and emptied its contents into a bowl. She was going to take it into her room for her to eat while she thought of something to do, something that would not involve talking to a certain red head.

Just when she was putting the bag away Gaara walked in. He looked with disgust at the bowl of chips. "You actually eat that junk?"

Sakura grinned, "Yep." She put a chip in her mouth for emphasis. So he was a health freak. Or he just didn't like chips. Interesting.

He raised an imaginary eyebrow. "I thought as a medic you would keep away from that sort of food."

She shrugged, "You can have junk once in a while. Besides, it's very yummy. Want one?" She held a chip up to him, and then put it back down in the bowl after he quickly shook his head. So she looked back down at the bowl and took another chip, "More for me then." After she chewed and swallowed the chip she looked back up at him. "So why exactly are you criticizing my eating habits?"

He looked back at her. "I thought you wanted to have more conversation."

Her eyes narrowed as she tried to think of a comeback. But, as much as she hated to admit it, he did have a point. "True enough," she replied. "What are you going to do the rest of the night?"

He shrugged. "Well, have fun with that," she told him as she took her bowl of chips over to her room. She stopped when she remembered something. "By the way," she began. "Where do you plan on sleeping?" Unfortunately due to her usual lack of overnight visitors her guest bedroom was currently being used as a storage closet.

He looked at her, with a miniscule spark of surprise in his eyes. As if he hadn't thought much about the matter. "I do not need to sleep much, but I suppose I shall sleep on the couch," he replied.

"Alrighty then. There are blankets in the closet beside the living room," She began walking back to her room. But before she went into her room, she looked and added. "See ya tomorrow future hubby."

As she shut her door she heard him say, "Do not call me that." She couldn't help but laugh she closed the door completely with her foot. Then she plopped down on her bed, chop bowl in hand and looked up at the ceiling. So tomorrow she would head out to Suna. Off to the desert. She should probably bring some sandals and sunscreen. Oh, she should probably start packing now.

But first she needed to put away and pack some of the stuff she bought. So she placed the bowl of chips on her bed, retrieved the bags and her suitcase and got to work. Taking tags off clothing items, sorting between what she would bring and what she would leave in her closet. After a bit of thought, she had decided to take three pairs of pants, two pairs of shorts, two pairs of pyjamas, one long sleeve shirt, three t-shirts, two pairs of shoes: one pair of sneakers and the other sandals, a bottle of sunscreen, a few pictures, her wallet, and a few other odds and ends. She didn't take a sweater with her; she didn't think that she would need one. Somehow she managed to cram it all into a suitcase and a handbag.

When she placed the items by the door, she looked at them with pride then went over to her closet to get her blue pyjamas. After she retrieved them she went over to her bathroom to put them on. She slipped into them, and then went back to her room. When she opened her door she yelped. Gaara was in her room, looking around it. He looked over at her and glared. "You really shouldn't do that. It's loud."

She glared back, not really realizing that that was the first time he spoke to her with emotion."Well excuse me for being surprised that you decided to waltz right into my room without telling me."

He rolled his eyes. "You should be prepared for anything. Besides, I got bored."

"And that gives you the right to look all over my things?"

"We're getting married remember? What's yours is now also mine."

Sakura sighed, he was making her very frustrated. "Can you just leave so I can go to bed?"

For a second, she thought she saw a look of hurt in his eyes. But if there was a glimpse of pain in his eyes, it quickly left. "Fine." he replied, walking out of her room. She looked back at him and watched him go until he disappeared down the hallway.

Then she closed the door and sighed. Nothing she could do about it now. She turned off her light, hopped in bed, and fell asleep.

She awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She sleepily reached over and shut it off with her left hand. What should she do today? Then slowly, she remembered all that had happened the day before. She would be leaving today... Suddenly she felt an urge to stay in her bed longer. But, she knew that she would have to face it eventually so she might as well get it over with now.

After forcing herself up she went over to her closet, got her clothes, and then went to her bathroom to have a shower. A sigh escaped her lips as the hot water fell over her tense muscles. She didn't want to waste water so her shower only lasted about ten minutes or so. She dressed in a pair of camouflage pants and a black spaghetti strap tank top. After tying her hair in a very messy ponytail, she exited the bathroom.

Gaara was sitting at the table, looking out the window when she came in. By the looks of it he had already looked around her kitchen to find something to eat and had consumed it. Which enforced what he said the night before about what was hers was now his as well. Ah well, it was too early in the morning to get mad at him."Hey," she told him as she got out a box of cereal. He nodded at her as she got out a bowl, a spoon and some milk. Not wanting to take a long time, she quickly lapped up her cereal, and then discarded the bowl into the sink. No use cleaning it up now.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked her.

She sighed, feeling some of her strength leave her. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to be ready, but she had no choice. "Just wait until I get my stuff from my room. Then I'll be ready." he nodded and watched her disappear into her room.

Her door shut behind her as she walked into her room. So after today, she would not be living in this home. But...maybe she could still keep it. She straightened up, that thought gave her confidence. Yeah, she could just say that she would be coming here for trips to Konoha. That would make leaving feel a little better. Gaara's annoyed voice broke her train of thought, "Would you hurry?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec," she replied, grabbing her handbag and suitcase. Then she ran out of her room. Gaara was waiting for her near the front entrance. He was leaning on the door frame, but stood up once he saw her coming.

"Let's go," he announced, opening the door and walking out.

Sakura sighed and followed him. After one last look at her house, she walked out of it, locking the door behind her. As she left she realized that she didn't pack her tooth brush.


	3. the move

The wind was nonexistent. Usually that would be alright, but when a breeze was desperately needed to cool one's self down, it was a bad thing. A very bad thing. Especially when one was in the desert traveling in scorching heat. Two lone figures could be seen walking through said desert, feeling the full effects of the heat (although one seemed to be far more adapted to it than the other).

A pink haired girl raised her arm and proceeded to rid her forehead of sweat with the back of her hand for the fifth time that day. She looked upwards towards the sky. Judging by the position of the sun, she assumed it was midday. The hot yellow sphere was beating down on them, adding more intense heat. It was their third day of traveling; they were to be at Suna by the end of the day. The girl looked towards her traveling companion. "Gaara, are all days going to be as hot as this?"

He turned his head slightly to look back at her. His pace had been a few steps in front of hers the entire trip. Which was perfectly alright with her because she hadn't the slightest idea where they were going. Sure she had been to Suna before, but there had always been someone else there to help get through the seemingly endless piles of sand. She was still sure it would be hard for her to find her way there alone. "Yes they are." There was a bored expression on his features.

Her green eyes were opened wide. "You're joking right?" Every day in Suna was going to be as hot as this? Suddenly a visit to Snow seemed very tempting. When he shook his head Sakura pouted, "Great."

"Stop doing that, it is not very becoming of a ninja to do so." Gaara told her harshly.

She frowned at him. After everything that had just happened a few days prior, he actually cared about _that_? She fought the urge to lash out at him or say a remark but at the same time she didn't want to enter Suna angry. So she swallowed down her anger and stuck her tongue out good naturedly at him. "So?"

A non-existent eyebrow rose on his face but he remained silent. Then he turned away and continued walking. She, of course, followed.

They were both silent until they reached the gates of Suna. For Sakura, she felt as if the gates were almost there to trap here. Those metal pillars mocked her, showed her how her fate was now sealed inside of them.

"Coming?" Gaara asked impatiently, snapping her back to reality from her train of thought. She nodded and walked with him past the guards, who nodded at her as she walked by.

Her eyes wandered as they walked through the city. It hadn't changed much since she came here last. A new building here and there, but nothing really that noticeable. When they pasted a wedding chapel she couldn't help but stare at it. It reminded her of promise she had made to herself. A promise that was now broken. Back when she was sixteen she had swore that she wouldn't get married until she was old enough to be sure of it and would only marry when she was absolutely ready to settle down with the one she loved. Well, she at eighteen she was barely an adult, she wasn't ready to settle down with someone by far, and she was pretty sure that what she felt for Gaara wasn't love.

She looked at the redhead. She wasn't completely sure what she felt for him. Sure she had feelings for him, but they weren't all of affection. She cared for him like a friend (which was what they would be eventually, she was confident about that) and of course he was easy on the eyes. But she didn't feel like she really liked him that way. And it was kind of frustrating, knowing that she was marrying someone she didn't have any romantic feelings for.

When she felt her fists clench she forced herself to stop thinking about this. After all, she would have plenty of time to sort out her emotions, or lack thereof, in the future. She sped up to walk beside Gaara, no longer needing him to lead her. "It's nice here." She told him.

He nodded at her then looked straight ahead once more. She sighed and looked down, he seemed hopeless. "We're here." Gaara's voice made her look up again. She saw that they were at his living quarters, his big living quarters. It was easy to call this building the nicest home in Suna. She must have been gawking because the next thing she heard him say was, "I'm glad you like it, now walk into it."

She quickly nodded and followed after him. Only when she walked through the door did she realize something: he said he was glad for her. The inside of the building was made to look even bigger than the outside. It was rather mesmerizing to look at, and she continued to stare until someone broke her from her trance. "So you're the one who has to be Gaara's wife."

She looked and saw Temari. "Yes, I guess I am."

"Well, at least it's you and not some random fan girl." The blond replied. Sakura and Temari weren't all that close, but they were comfortable enough around each other to have a normal conversation when one was in the other's city. This began after Sakura had saved Kankuro way back when.

"Hey Sakura." She turned to see Kankuro walking down a staircase towards them. "You packed light."

She shrugged. "I figured that I'd be here long enough to buy new stuff. Besides, it's not like I can't ever go back to visit."

"True enough. But I must apologize in advance for the inconvenience of having to marry my little bro over here." Kankurou jabbed Gaara playfully in the elbow.

Sakura laughed as Gaara shoved his brother off. But then Temari spoke up, "I'll show you to the room you'll be using Sakura."

"Alrighty," she followed Temari up a staircase, past a few hallways.

They stopped at one room at the end of a hallway. "Here it is." Temari opened the door. "The council wanted you and Gaara to share a room, but I knew that you might not want that."

Sakura walked into the room. It was quite big, and rather roomy. "It's...nice." she complimented.

"It's bare though." Temari added. "I thought I would leave room for you to make it more to your tastes."

Sakura smiled as she placed her bag on the bed. "Thanks. I'll shop around for more furniture in a while. But unfortunately tomorrow I have to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, you don't get much time to adapt to the new area." Temari laughed. "Anyways I have other duties for the day. Will you be alright by yourself for the rest of the day?"

The pink haired female nodded. "Yeah. I'll just explore the house or something."

"Alright see ya." Temari disappeared into the hallway.

Sakura sighed and looked around the room. Where to begin. She began to take out her clothes from her bag and arrange them in the dresser and closet. Then she took out all the other items she brought with her and began to put them in various places throughout the room. When that was finished, she decided to make a list of the furniture she would like in her room. Now, to find paper.

That might be in the kitchen. So she left the room. Now where would the kitchen be? She began to walk through several hallways, determined to find that room. After about half an hour, she stopped and looked around. She might as well admit it, she was now lost. Why did this place have to have so many rooms?

"Looking for something?" She spun around to see Kankuro looking at her with an amused expression on his face.

She wanted to scowl at him, but hey, he could help right now. "Yeah the kitchen. I need paper."

"Well we have that all over the house. But if you want, I'll lead you to the kitchen."

"Thanks."

"Alright then follow me." She followed him past a few hallways and a staircase. A minute later, they came to their destination. "Here we are."

"Thanks," she told him, "By the way, for future reference, how do I get to my room from here. And where was I before?"

"First, to get back to your room. Go up the left staircase, go up one hallway. Then make a left turn and follow that hallway." He replied. "And secondly, you were beside Gaara's bedroom."

"Really?" Wow, weird.

"Yep, but seeing as he barely sleeps, he rarely comes over there. So in case you get lost again, don't worry about him coming out and being pissed at you." Kankuro informed her. Then he began walking away, "Peace out."

After he left, she began to look around the drawers. Paper, paper, where could it be? Finally she found it in a drawer, along with a few writing utensils. Better take one of those as well. She selected a pen then shut the drawer. Now all she had to do was go back towards her room.

It was remarkably easy thanks to Kankurou's instructions. And in a matter of minutes she found herself back at her bedroom. Since the only hard surface in the room for her to write on was the top of the dresser, she began to make her list there. Let's see, a desk (with a chair obviously), a desk, lamp, beside table, and what the heck maybe a bean bag chair. Oh some paint would be good to; maybe she could make this room look a little homier. And of course there was the tooth brush. Before she knew it her list was completed and she was planning a full scale makeover for the room. Her excitement was growing just thinking about it.

But unfortunately, she couldn't do much about that now. So she left the list on top of the dresser and sat down on the bed. When she looked at her watch she found that it was only about five. So what to do now... Well she could always explore the house more. Yeah that sounds good, why not. She bounded off the bed and began exploring.

Her eyes wandered about in one room. This was the fourth study looking room she found. But this one appeared to be the most frequently used. There were shelves filled with scrolls and documents. Hey that was another thing she could put on her list: a bookshelf. She would need at least one of those.

"What are you doing?" she spun around to see Gaara staring at her suspiciously.

She shrugged; after all she was doing nothing wrong. "Exploring the house." She replied. She looked back to the room, "That your study?"

He nodded. "And I would appreciate it if you would step out to allow me to finish some work"

"Oh ok." She quickly stepped aside to let him pass by. "Oh Gaara."

He turned and looked at her. "Yes?"

"You have a nice house," she complimented.

He nodded, but for a fraction of a second she thought she saw surprise in his eyes. "Yes, I do." Then he shut the door.

She just stared at the door. That was rather rude of him. But, in his defence, maybe he wasn't used to receiving compliments. That was probably it. When she realized that she was still staring at the door, she walked away to look at more of the house. This time she made sure to avoid both Gaara's bedroom and his study.

Before she knew it, she was stifling a yawn and checking her watch. Holy cow it was eleven pm. Might as well get to bed, seeing as she'd have to do work tomorrow. She began to walk back towards her room. Fortunately, it only took her five minutes to find it this time.

Another bonus she had found to her room was that there was a bathroom right across the hall from her room. And since there weren't any other bedrooms nearby, it was easy for her to go to it and use for however long she liked. So she went in, slipped into her pyjamas and did all that other great getting-ready-for-bed stuff. Except of course brushing her teeth, seeing as she forgot that when she was packing. So for tonight her teeth went without being brushed.

When she was finally finished, she went back to her room and shut the door. Before she forgot, she wrote 'book case' on her list. Then she looked around her room. So this was her first night in the new house. Would she ever refer to it as 'home'? That, she wasn't too sure of. If she did that, then that would mean that she would have her allegiances with Suna, not Konoha. She felt herself being torn between her duty and her village. Until now she would have never guessed the two would be ever become separate.

And what of her life back in Konoha? Would she be able to keep some of it, or would it just fade away. She was pretty sure that her friends back there would remain her friends, but there were other things she was going to miss. Her spot where she used to be alone and think, the old park where she received her first kiss, the old training grounds, the ramen stand where she would meet up with Naruto... Would she eventually have places here that meant as much?

Her hand went up to stifle a yawn. It was all rather overwhelming. But maybe she should get some sleep on it. After shutting off the light and pulling the blind down on the window, she walked over to her bed and crawled in. She was out the second she pulled the covers up to her chin.


End file.
